God-like Saiyan
(aura) & (Goku Black) |similar = Unlock Potential Super Saiyan power }} Saiyan beyond God (神を超えたサイヤ人, Kami wo koeta Saiya-jin; lit. "Saiya person who has surpassed God"), also called God-like Saiyan, is an empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who achieve the ability to utilize the raw might of Super Saiyan God without having to change their form.God-like Saiyan Overview Concept and creation This state was named by the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In-game, some cards allow Goku to actually transform into the state. Also in-game, the appearance differs from their regular base form, showing sharper and more stern eyes. Appearance When Saiyan beyond God is activated, the user does not suffer from any significant change in his appearance beyond the constant presence of the white aura while he fights. Usage and power The existence of this form was first hinted at by Akira Toriyama in an interview, where he noted that after Battle of Gods Goku realized that fully mastering the base and the Super Saiyan forms would lead to increasing the user's level more than the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms, and also sap less energy than them. Goku obtains this state by taking on and then dropping out of Super Saiyan God yet was able to access part of the power without a physical change.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015 Additionally if a "Saiyan beyond God" attempts to transform into a Super Saiyan while using this godly power, they will head straight to the Super Saiyan Blue form. In the anime, Saiyans who became as beyond God are able to sense [[ki|godly ''ki]], even if not possessing that said ki itself, it is also noted in the anime by Vegeta that to retain this state, the Saiyan must raise their energy while also controlling it so it does not leak out - it is noted by Goku that initially it is very demanding to keep all the energy inside, with Vegeta calling it intense, ans thus, like the Super Saiyan Blue form, this state requires absolute ki control to maintain it. Although clearly shown to exist within the Resurrection ‘F’ movie and manga as well as the Super anime, the form is primarily replaced with the ordinary Super Saiyan God form in the manga version of Super. The statement of Goku absorbing the godly ki into his being is omitted, as is Goku fighting Beerus as a Super Saiyan proceeding that event. The Golden Frieza Saga's events were briefly mentioned at the start of the Universe 6 Saga, but it was not elaborated on how things played out. In the manga, Super Saiyan God is used as its own form, whereas in the anime, it has yet to be used again. In the ''Resurrection ‘F’'' manga and its movie version, Goku's Saiyan beyond God state is shown to be able to access the powers of Super Saiyan God, in the anime version this is the same (however in the anime, the user does not possess godly ki). This power allowed Goku to fight against the trained Frieza's true form. In the movie, Goku clearly outmatched the tyrant. In the manga and anime version, Frieza's power was on par with Goku in this state. Vegeta is said to have the power of Super Saiyan God,Promotional material for the movie and in Dragon Ball Xenoverse game series refer to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan as a "Saiyan who has the power of Super Saiyan God, then proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan". as he is able to transform into Super Saiyan Blue, meaning that he has that godly power, Vegeta also possesses the Saiyan beyond God state, which he uses in the Resurrection ‘F’ manga and movie. While sparring on Planet Beerus in the manga, Goku and Vegeta appear to be using the Saiyan beyond God state initially before transforming into the newly named Super Saiyan Blue."Beerus and Champa" Goku seemingly uses this form when fighting against Beerus (disguised as Monaka). Goku and Cloned Vegeta also seemingly use this state during the battles on Potaufeu. During his anime only fight with Goku, when Goku Black powers up, creating a dark god ki-like aura, later, he further transformed into Super Saiyan Rosé, his own version of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Vegito appears in this state briefly before transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. Goku uses this state in his third round with Frieza where the winner would be the one to land the first punch, he used the Saiyan beyond God state while monitoring Frieza's movements before charging at him in Super Saiyan Blue. Video games *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' - Appears as a transformation for Goku. *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' - This state functions as Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta's base form in-game. *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' - (Referenced) *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' - Appears as form for Goku and Vegeta appear in their Whis Symbol outfits. Also appears as Goku Black's DLC base form. Vegito briefly appears in this state before transforming into a Vegito Blue in a Super Pack 4 DLC Parallel Quest. *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' - Appears as form for Goku (Super), Vegeta (Super), and Goku Black in his base form. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Saiyan beyond God is introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). When Super Saiyan Blue Goku is selected in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, he will briefly appear using it in the beginning of the fight, and will return into it at the end of fight. Trivia *Although the Saiyans' power level in this state is obtained via the Super Saiyan God form, in the anime the ki of this state is not godly as it is shown in Dragon Ball Super that Goku's ki can still be felt by others in this state. **Similarly in Dragon Ball Fusions, Kid Goku could still feel Goku Black's ki while he was in the same state in Ziku-kan Quest: "Darkness Cometh" due to Goku Black having Goku's mortal Saiyan body. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Saiyan beyond God is referenced in a dialogue between Goku and Demigra. As Demigra tries to control Goku with Dark Magic and fails in the process, the latter says it is because he became a god like him. As their fight takes place after the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Goku retained the Super Saiyan God powers, thus being unable to be controlled by Demigra's Dark Magic. As a result, it is implied that Saiyan beyond God state (and by extension Super Saiyan God, users of God's crimson radiance, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) grants one immunity to being controlled by the Dark Magic used by both Demigra and Towa (as Towa never attempts to control Goku with Dark Magic in Xenoverse 2, presumably due to being aware of this limitation as a result of Demigra's failure to control Goku). Gallery References ca:Saiyan més enllà de Déu es:Saiyajin más Allá de Dios Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations